Youko And The Wind
by Mari03
Summary: A bedtime story. Do not read, if you do not like forbidden children carrying silver foxes in their arms!


Summary: A bedtime story. Do not read, if you do not like forbidden children carrying silver foxes in their arms! ;-)

AN: This came to my mind while thinking about next chapters of Makai Rumours and listening to "Wild Wind". It is my birthday present for you, Gemenice! Best wishes!

_**Youko and the Wind**_

Once upon a time there was a little silver youko fox which wanted to learn what it meant to be like the wind. He ran and ran, but he was never fast enough. The only thing he managed was to feel the wind, when it deliberately teased his fur. He was challenging it, chasing it; but he never caught it, never came nearer. And yet, he had never given up.

One day, the youko saw a forbidden child running as fast as the wind itself; if not faster. He followed him; even though he couldnt match his speed, he had the ability to trace him by the sense of smell. When the forbidden child finally stopped to find a shelter against the night and to cheer himself up by a fire, the curious youko fox came nearer. Determination must have overshadowed his caution and fear; because he came straight to the child and requested: "Forbidden child, teach me how to become as fast as you are."

"And why do you want to be as fast as me?" the child wondered.

"I want to know how it is to be like the wind."

The forbidden child laughed at such a naivete, but replied "If you want, stay here. We begin in the morning."

While saying those words, the child took off his speed, laid it down close to his head and went to sleep. When the little silver fox saw the speed lying there; useless for the moment, he cautiously gripped it with his teeth, dragged it further away and put it on. Now, he could be as fast as the forbidden child; what was - as he was thinking - as fast as the wind. The fox darted forward, fast as never before. But the wind was howling in his ears, hurting his eyes; laughing at him. Though the worst thing was, that the little youko couldnt think of a place where he should run to. He was restless, disgruntled, because he didnt know what he should do with the speed. And so, very disappointed, he decided to return. He laid the speed down back from where he had taken it and started to cry.

The child wasnt sleeping. He saw how the youko took his speed; also how he came back in tears. In the morning, he said nothing; just took the sad fox in his arms and resumed his wandering through the vast plains of Makai.

After a while of a wordless run, the child asked: "Fox, were you able to use my speed?" The foxs ears lowered; vitality - so usual for his kind - appeared to flee away from him. "Yes."

"Why are you so sad, then?"

"Because it was not like it should be. It was not like being the same as the wind."

"And how do you know how it should feel like, to be like the wind?"

The fox looked up in confusion, expecting to meet the eyes of the one who carried him; but the child wasnt looking at him. His eyes were narrowed in protection against the wind blows and focused upon the way, so that they wouldnt end up injured or attacked.

For the first time that day, the fox noticed something else than his own misery. He even realized how the childs hands were protecting his ears and eyes against the stinging air.

He was amazed how helpless he was; and yet didn´t feel the lack of anything. He simply leant his head upon the child´s chest; and as he placed his ears against the area where the childs heart was, he could hear it speak. The little youko was surprised, for the child was a very quiet person.

However, his heart had a lot of things to talk about; and the inquisitive fox could learn about freedom and loneliness, life and searching. How the child had to become a quiet person, for there was nobody to listen; even if he wanted to speak. How he could be like the wind; not bound to anything- therefore free; wandering everywhere but coming nowhere- therefore restless. How either noone noticed him or everybody cursed him when he appeared- therefore careless where his path would lead him.

Until today. The little fox listened in awe as the whisper of the childs soul told him that this was the first day when he cared where he was running.

A sudden realization blessed the silver youkos mind. To become the wind, you must understand the nature of the wind. And the only way how to do that is to give up your will and let yourself carry by it. He wondered how easy it was to fly with the wind, if you abandoned your selfish wish to control the ways you shall tread upon.

Be that as it may; the youko had never ceased to listen to the murmur of the childs heart. And the child did never tire of carrying the little fox, or choosing the safest path for them; for as long as there was a being that trusted him, believed in him; he could never have a reason to be careless again.

_**The End**_

AN: Reviews…? Please! ;-)


End file.
